ryan036_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Robert
Robert is an adult man who was bullied in school. He looked normal, wore normal clothes, and had normal black short hair. But his eyes are orange. That's why he was bullied. They say one girl liked him. They fell in love and got married. Robert loved her. He loved her so much. She soon fell ill and died. Robert became depressed. He went to his best friend's house. He had a knife and a scared face. "I-I'm sorry. It'll help me be happy." He wasn't happy. Soon, Robert fully snapped. He left his home in a neighborhood to a hut in the forest. It was a medium size house. It has been said he is insane. If anyone ends up at his hut, he tries to make friends with them but can't. Once, a man named Drake went to his house. "Oh, a friend! Oh no...my eyes! He'll make fun of me!'' He was well known at that point as well, so he has color contacts that make him have bright blue eyes. Drake knocked on the door. Robert rushed to open the door. "Can you help me sir? I am lost!" Drake told Robert. "Come in! Have some tea!" He pushed Drake to a table with a chair that broke when Drake tried to sit. "Be careful!" he said as Drake tried to get comfortable on the floor. "Here's some tea" Robert said as he handed him a cup of a dark green liquid. "This is tea? Ya sure? This looks more like a cup of poison or something.'' Drake said with a confused face. "Of course Jerry!" Robert told him. "What did you call me?" Drake said even more puzzled. ''J-Jerry? Who is Jerry? I'm called Drake!" he looked at another table that was shorter than the one that had the weird liquid. "Um....what is that?" There was a large knife on the table. "Hmm? What are you talking about?" Drake was the most confused he's ever been in his life. "That knife on the-" he looked at the table again but somehow...the knife was gone! Drake just said no a bunch of times, terrified. "Where is the knife?!" then he looked to see that Robert was gone. "I ain't spending anymore time here!" and he ran out panting like a madman. He ended up at a point where he couldn't feel his legs or breathe very well. "Did I escape?" he kept stuttering badly as he said it. "Goin' somewhere Jerry?" said a voice behind him. He turned around and Robert was right in front of him. Robert stabbed Drake in the stomach and Drake fell to the ground. "W-why?!" Suddenly Robert cut his fingernails off. Drake then died at that very moment. ''Ha....ha...ha..." Robert's face turned into a shocked frown. "J-Jerry? You OK?" he said almost starting to cry. "J-Jerry....?" he stopped. His face turned to a twisted grin. He took the knife and started to cut Drake's head off. There was no blood. Drake's body was so cold, there was none. Robert took Drake's head. "Let's go home, Jerry" Robert put a wood board on the wall and placed Drake's head on it as though he was a moose. Then he used a knife to carve the name PATRICIA under Drake's head. He is all over the place, but he still said "Jerry" when talking to it. He then saw a vision of his wife. He couldn't stop thinking about her. People say that she was named Patricia. That's why he put that. He ended up killing 15 more people. There was also a person who was said to have tried to kill Robert but ended up like Drake. One day "Jerry" fell off the wall. "NO!" yelled Robert. "YOU CAN'T DIE, J...j...what was his name?" He was so sad that he went to bed early. He had a dream of Patricia. A woman lit a match and burned down the house. Not in the dream. In his actual hut. He died from smoke going into his lungs. He was never seen after that, his body was never found. But people knew for a fact that he died then. He couldn't have survived. Could've he?